Algol
by IkeaGoddess
Summary: This story takes place after onefee27's Changes and Beginnings. I suggest reading her fabulous stories here: /u/1898600/onefee27. Hunter is now 23 and living in NOLA with his roommate Josh. His life is threatened at the same time he finds his true love.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after onefee27's _Changes and Beginnings_. I suggest reading her fabulous stories here: .net/u/1898600/onefee27. All characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Kelly aka onefee27. I'm just taking them out to play for a bit.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Fastening the cape, I took one last look in the mirror. Perfect. Probably no more than a handful of geeks would recognize who I was, but I didn't mind that one bit. Girls would appreciate my costume none the less. I was wearing my dark green fitted suit with a white cotton shirt and slim black tie. It accentuated my body perfectly and made my ass look good. My hair was pulled back and I had whitened the brown hair on my temples. That actually made me appear a bit older. I wonder if that will increase my chances with the ladies. Not that I am complaining so far.

The largest difference to my normal appearance was however the wicked mustache I was sporting. I hadn't shaved in a week prior to today and had now only shaved my chin and neck. One of my favorite swords was fastened around my hips, an antique katana dad had given me when I was fourteen. I remember how surprised I was when he called me in his study at home in Minden. That usually meant I was in trouble. However when I entered the bat-cave as mom always called it due to dad's very unique decorating style, I found him sitting in the leather armchair by the fireplace with a huge smile on his face. He sat me down, told me how proud he was of me, and presented me with the most beautiful sword I had ever seen. It was for winning my first sword fight against him earlier that evening. He had said "A true master deserves a weapon that matches him. May it serve you well." I guess most 14 year olds don't get an ancient Japanese katana sword as a present from their dad, but Eric certainly wasn't your normal dad. For one he was a vampire, and for second he was a Viking warrior and had been teaching me how to use a sword almost every evening for the past 3 and a half years. I had felt like the luckiest kid in the world that night. My best friend Josh didn't believe it when I showed it to him the next day.

Well tonight it would go perfect with my costume and live up to the promise I had to make dad earlier. He had called shortly after dusk to inform me of a new threat to our lives. He was the main target, but since we were his family, that made mom and me possible targets as well. Tomorrow night he was coming over to our house in the garden district with my new body guard. I hated the idea and told him I could very much take care of myself, but he had insisted. Well I was ready for the meeting tomorrow and I wasn't planning on giving in easy. I would run a hard bargain.

That also made tonight my last night without a shadow constantly watching me. It was a pain to pick up girls with a bodyguard at your side, make that near impossible. I had scored a couple times, a few years back at the end of my first year at Tulane when my last shadow followed me 4 long weeks. Luckily had had to study for my end of the year exams anyway, so it wasn't all that useless having to stay home most of the time. And the daytime guy, a were named Luke was pretty funny and a business major. So that had worked out fine. And I had straight As to prove it too. Maybe he would be available again. The finals were around the corner after all. Luke was definitely on the table in my match with dad tomorrow.

However the nighttime guy, Antonio had been quite the contrary. He was a scary looking mid aged vampire with a bad ass attitude. The shit talking drill sergeant type. We had hated each other from the start. He owned fealty to dad, but that didn't make him happy about watching his mere human son. And I didn't even have to be able to read his mind to find that out either. I am definitely not settling for him, no matter what. Dad had better have someone better available.

Just then Josh looked around the corner and said "Ready my evil side kick?"

"Citing batman's final words before the most devious and powerful Ras' al Ghul slays him with his ancient sword?" I smiled right back at him with an evil glint in my eyes and hinted at the sword.

"You've got to be kidding me, dude, you're not taking the real deal with you to the campus Halloween party are you?" What if someone steals it?"

I answered with a look that told him who the fuck do you think is going to steal a sword wrapped around the body of a guy who holds a black belt in just about every martial art there is and has the body to match too. Besides being the state fencing champion. I didn't have to say anything. That's the cool thing about having a best friend from childhood on.

"And dad sort of made me promise to have a weapon on me till my bodyguard arrives tomorrow night." I let my head drop. I didn't want to see his face, let alone hear his thoughts.

"Aw fuck, not again. What kind of shit is happening now. Oh forget what I said, I don't want to know. Just make sure it's someone who fits in. That last guy was really creepy."

"I'll be sure to state our case during my meeting with my dad tomorrow. I don't want Antonio in our pad no more than you do." We even went so far as to recede our invitation to him after he had finished his job. Lucky for us the whole thing was over in time for the end of year party.

And what a party that had turned out to be. I had met two incredibly hot chicks. Josh had already gone off with some girl, so that left the two to me. They were roommates and friends and all I had to do was pick their thoughts a bit. I flirted with both of them and ended up fucking both as well. But not before they had pleasured themselves on my bed while I was watching. I had made a couple of their dreams come true that night and they had definitely fulfilled one of mine.

"Let's hit the party, _dad._"

"Over my dead body, batman." I answered with my best Arabic English accent.

"I'm trying Ras' al, I'm trying. Come one, bat girl awaits me."


	2. Chapter 2

Josh and I hopped off the streetcar a couple stops after campus to pick up Josh's girl-friend Sarah at the frat house she lived in. She was a funny English and French literature major with a hot body. Josh was crazy in love with her since the first time he laid eyes on her at the library almost a year ago. Even though I missed the old times when just the two of us went out picking up girls at clubs, I had to admit that hanging around with Josh and Sarah was pretty cool too.

Sarah spoke fluent French, as did I and sometimes she would tease Josh by speaking French with me and not letting him in our little conversations. I got along great with Sarah, the only difference of opinion we ever had was about the women leaving my bedroom in the morning to never come back again. At the beginning she had seen me as a bad influence on Josh, thinking that he would never settle for just her. As soon as I noticed that I was getting in the way of their relationship, I did the only thing a best friend would do. I accidentally bumped into Sarah at the mall after I had read in her mind that morning. She hated going shopping without a girlfriend but had to buy a dress for a wedding she was attending with Josh the next day. I successfully found her the perfect dress and we chatted like old girlfriends. I told her how happy she was making Josh and swore that if I ever caught Josh with a girl other than her, I would happily beat the shit out of him. After that she accepted my habit of treating women, not meaning she liked it. Especially not when girls approached her in an attempt to set up a date with me.

I had established quite a reputation around campus over the years. Since I began college I hadn't gone out with a girl twice. Being able to read their thoughts made me realize quickly that they were not the one for me. That didn't stop me fucking them however. Picking up girls was easy. I had a body most guys envied, knew how to dress in order to please the ladies, and was not a bit shy. Being able to pick the perfect things to say right out of their minds helped too. And my gift sure came in handy when it came to pleasuring them. I read their minds on the way to my home and then would do everything in my might to make their fantasies turn into reality for one night. I never left a girl under the impression I was out for more than one night, but they still came to my bed willingly. Apparently girls didn't have the equivalent to the 'a gentleman never tells' policy and word spread fast of my ability to make a girl's dreams come true. Some even went so far as to think of having me for one night was some kind of steppingstone to reach in life. Sick wasn't it? But if it served my purpose of having sex with a gorgeous woman, I didn't mind a bit of idol worshipping. But that would be too easy for tonight. On my last day of freedom I wanted to conquer a gorgeous woman and then fuck her silly till dawn. The largest challenge would be to find one that didn't know of me.

We were greeted by some of the frat girls heading out the Halloween party and earned a couple of cat calls on our way to Sarah's room. Josh was in for one hell of a surprise tonight.

Josh and I had always matched our costumes since we were kids living on the same block. This year would be no different, but Sarah wanted to match Josh as well. Especially since I would leave them alone later to go on my quest for the perfect bed mate for Halloween. We decided on going as batgirl, batman, and Ra's al Ghun batman's most evil villain. I remembered how we had tried to explain to Sarah that she actually should go as Talia, batman's love interest and Ra's daughter. But she wouldn't hear of it, saying nobody would understand that and went on to call us geeks. We both smiled on her and answered "Thank you".

So Josh thought Sarah was going as batgirl and looked forward to seeing her in a skimpy costume. Boy is he gonna thank me when he opens her door. Sarah and I had met two weeks ago in the late afternoon at a Halloween store in Esplanade mall to pick out her costume. I still occasionally helped her shopping. Her girlfriends have a hard time believing that we just go shopping, considering I have slept with most of them it wasn't surprising. But Sarah knew better. She was my best friend's girl, so I treated her with the respect she deserved. Which also meant she was off limits. We would chat like girl-friends and she valued my opinion when it came to finding clothes that Josh would like to see on her. I never failed.

This time however I had actually outdone myself. We met in one of those crazy Halloween stores. Sarah just wanted to find the right costume and leave, but they didn't have much to choose from and what they had sucked. She was getting frustrated and hated all the noise in the store, so I hinted "Josh would rather see you as catwoman anyway."

"Huh. Really?"

"Are you kidding me? Every batman fan is hot for catwoman!"

Sarah just rolled her eyes and muttered "men" under her breath. But we had a look at the catwoman costumes. I quickly realized that they only had Halle Berry's version of the catwoman costume. That wasn't bad, but I knew that Michelle Pfeifer was Josh's favorite catwoman. We both agreed on that 100%. And we were batman experts. I also knew that Michelle Pfeifer's black latex catwoman suit would need some convincing Sarah that she could wear it. She wasn't shy, but she strangely lacked confidence when it came to her body. I will never understand that in women and I told Sarah just that. "Girl, you posses a body that makes Barbie dolls run away in shame. Are you honestly trying to convince me that you would not look delicious as catwoman? Get real." She hit me on the arm for that one. "And I know just the store to get it too. Come on, let's get out of this awful noise, I'll drive."

I'll never forget the look on her face, when I pulled up in front of Aunt Pam's lingerie store shortly after dusk. I laughed at her when she said "You have got to be kidding".  
"Trust me" I replied and gave her the Northman look that made every woman give in. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in the store behind me.

"Hunter, is that you?" Pam called from behind the counter. "Sure is, Aunt Pam." I gave her a big smile and an even bigger huge. I love my Aunt Pam and knew very well that I would probably be the only human ever to be allowed to embrace her that way. When we last met in Fangtasia, one of the new barmaids almost fainted when she saw me hug Pam. I guess her reaction to me, didn't fit into the bad ass image of the sheriff of area 5 she had.

"And who is the lovely friend you have brought along, is she perhaps a present for me?" she said as she winked at Sarah.

"Hands and fangs off, Aunt Pam" I said with a chuckle. "This is Sarah, Josh's girlfriend. I have convinced her to fulfill one of Josh's secret fantasies on Halloween."

"Let me guess, …catwoman?"

"How did you ever know?"

"Aw come on, one doesn't have to read minds to know that. You guys practically came up with the ideas for half the costumes I have in the back. If I remember correctly Josh insisted on the Michelle Pfeifer version, which happens to be my personal favorite too".

Sarah didn't know what to say, I think she was in a bit of a shock. But Aunt Pam took over very nicely and made the rest of our stay at her store all about Sarah. I discretely waited out front, while the ladies went in back to find the right costume. Pam had worked her magic on Sarah, who was blushing and giggling when they came out.

When Sarah called "Come on in", Josh turned the door knob and I said to him with a twinkle in my eyes "You owe me one buddy." He gave me a puzzled look, walked into Sarah's room, and froze. His jaw actually dropped and I could tell by the bulge in his costume that he liked what he saw. It took Josh a minute to get a grip on himself. Then he turned around and actually hugged me. I couldn't contain my laughter, neither could Sarah. "Mission accomplie. Il est l'esclave de votre prêt." I said to her over his shoulder. That's when I took a look at her. She was smoking in the black PVC catsuit with matching cat ears mask. "Girl you put Michelle to shame. Now help me get batman out of here, before he starts drooling on the carpet or eating you alive." And with that we left for the party.

We met a bunch of our friends, had a couple drinks, danced, and had a plain good time. Shortly before midnight Sarah and Josh headed home early, mainly because Josh couldn't keep his hands off Sarah and would probably internally combust if she didn't get him to his room soon. I grabbed another bud and scanned the dance floor. Nothing caught my eye, so I decided to walk around a bit. I mingled, chatted and flirted a little. As I got to the bar on the far side of the lawn near the bonfire, I decided to get one last beer. That's when I noticed her.


	3. Chapter 3

She was tiny, barely 5" and trying to get the attention of the bartender to no avail. She wasn't wearing heels either, but black Doc Marten Mary Janes. I could tell she was fuming with anger which made her costume all the more real. Wanting to help her out and get one step in the door, I walked up to her and said "May I be of assistance and get you a drink, cara mia? You may afterwards scare me to death if it pleases you." I added with a grin.

She didn't smile back, yet looked me over, judging me. I tried to pick up on her thoughts, but didn't catch anything. That was strange.

"I'm not sure if I'm in for a match with such a devious and deadly villain such as yourself Ra's al Ghul. Scaring you to death could turn out to be quite a challenge. However your first offer is quite intriguing." She still didn't smile and stared up at me with huge dark eyes. Well at least she was true to her role as Wednesday Addams. She even looked like Christina Ricci except my Wednesday was in her early twenties. And she knew batman well. You gotta love a girl who reads comic books.

"It will be my greatest pleasure to be of service to you." I bowed to her as I said that. "What would you like to drink?"

"A bottle of O negative please." She was still staring at me awaiting my reaction.

She was a vamp, what a relief. Now it all made sense. I was never able to read vampires, not even dad. I smiled at her. "Coming right up, Wednesday."

I asked what she was doing here as I handed her the warm bottle of blood. She told me a new job had brought her to New Orleans. She was looking forward to the challenge of starting new. This was her first night in town and she had seen the flyers all around hotel Pontchartrain announcing the campus Halloween party. So with nothing better to do, she decided to check it out. "Lucky for me you did." I stared into her eyes and gave her a light kiss, barely tasting her lips. It was over in a second, but I knew she could have pulled back if she had wanted to.

"So I guess it's up to me to give you a tour of the town. Would you like to start out with the infamous French Quarter or would you prefer the beautiful gardens and grand architecture of the Garden district?"

"The Garden district interests me very much. I find myself interested in taking a midnight stroll with you at my side." And just like that we were off to the Garden district. We took our time and I explained to her all the different styles of houses and told a bit of their history if I knew about it. It was easy talking to her even though I couldn't read her mind. Maybe it was because I didn't have to keep my mental guard up all the time. I found myself immensely enjoying her company.

I kissed her under an old tree on the sidewalk by Lafayette cemetery. I asked her permission before I bent down and really kissed her. She tasted so sweet. I couldn't get enough of her and ended up in lifting her up to me, pressing her body between myself and the tree. She was rubbing herself against me and locked her legs securely around my hips. I knew I had to get her home fast or I would take her right here on the sidewalk not even a block away from my bed. I carried her to my house with her legs still wrapped around me, not bothering if anybody noticed us. We arrived to my front door, still kissing. I had my hands on her perfect little round ass, pressing her to my body. I broke away from our kiss long enough to unlock the security system and invite her in. "It is my pleasure to invite you into my home."

"I am sure that this won't be the only pleasure you will receive tonight." she said in a husky voice. Fuck yes. I carried her upstairs to my room in a flash, taking off my cape and dropping it somewhere on the way. She had me out of my clothes in no time. I didn't take much longer with hers. She was beautiful. Her white cold skin was flawless. I laid her onto my bed and took a moment to appreciate her beauty.  
Then I bent over her and kissed her again. My lips wandered down her body, along her neck to her round firm breasts. I sucked one nipple into my mouth and played with it, teasing and biting harder till I heard a loud moan escape her lips. Yes, she was bound to be a screamer. I loved it when women were loud in bed. And the soundproof walls in every bedroom of the house encouraged me to bring out the best in them.

When my head was between her legs and I went down on her, my goal was to get as many screams out of her as I could. But as I tasted her all I could think about was how delicious she was and that I never wanted my tongue to be separated from her body ever again. Her fangs were down when she came undone for me. That made her was even more beautiful as she climaxed screaming.

The next thing I knew she was on top of me slowly sliding my dick into her. Not only was her pussy tight, but without a condom I could feel her wet walls engulfing me. I must have mumbled "Fuck me, oh God, you're so tight and wet." aloud, because my little Wednesday Addams looked me straight in the eyes and said in her husky voice "Oh I intend to fuck you all night long, mon cher, and god won't have a thing to do with it"

And we did just that. We fucked each other 8 ways to Sunday. I had never had a woman in my bed who was as insatiable as I was. Yet this little vixen was my match. We didn't take our hands off each other till almost dawn, when she wanted to leave. I informed her that the room was completely safe and equipped with the necessary sunlight restricting windows and blinds. "If you want to lock down the room for safety measures, that is possible as well. I would really like you to stay in bed with me." I gave her my best puppy eyes. Another trick I picked up from dad. It sure came in handy sometimes when you grow up with parents who are so in to each other they put Gomez and Morticia to shame. In fact they had gotten even worse since mom let dad turn her into a vampire 4 years ago. During my last visit on Christmas at our house in Minden even the sound proof walls couldn't keep their screams in. Luckily I had brought my iPod with me.

And now my very own Wednesday was wrapped in my arms and looking at me with her big brown eyes, smiling. "I'd love nothing more." I kissed her deeply till she drifted off into her daytime sleep. Laying on my side, I wrapped my arms around her and tucked her in with my body. I was asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at 5pm with my little vixen still in my arms, feeling good. It felt so right waking up with her next to me. I couldn't take my eyes off her, but my human body functions were making themselves noticed. I slowly pulled my arms from her and scooted back a bit. I reached for the sheets wanting to cover her, when I noticed the most awesome tattoo on her back I had ever seen. Two huge wings, not unlike bat wings covered her entire back and parts of her shoulder. The shadows were unbelievable. I took a close look at the tattoo and noticed that it was not drawn with lines, but made up of millions of tiny symbols, creating the picture of wings. Unfuckingbelievable. How could I have missed that last night, especially when I took her doggie style firmly gripping her ass. And did she love that ever. She had come so hard she squirted. Fuck I loved it when that happened. It wasn't often I got a women to come that hard, but every now and then I got lucky. And last night had been no exception.

I had to tear myself from her and headed to the adjoining master bathroom. After a quick shower and shave, I went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Josh and Sarah were snuggling on the living room couch watching Batman Returns. I couldn't help but laugh when I entered the room and said "Looks like my two favorite people had a good time last night".

"Right back at you bro. You sure brought back a wild one last night. When did she leave? You could have at least introduced her." Sarah hit Josh with a small throw pillow after that last sentence resulting in my laughing some more.

"Actually I plan to introduce her in about an hour or so, when she wakes up." My mind was flooded with images of me waking her up and making love to her. I couldn't wait till the sun finally went down. I started to get hard again, so I did my best to snap out of it quickly and concentrated on my two friends again. They were staring at me. Josh looked clearly shocked and a wicked grin was plastered on Sarah's face.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" When they still didn't change I added, "She is a vampire and therefore can't get up earlier."

Now Josh was grinning too. "Awesome, dude. But that wasn't it. You actually want to introduce her? I can't believe it"

"Yeah me neither, but she is unfuckingbelievable. I've never met anyone like her before. I actually find myself wanting to know her better.

Now Sarah was the one to go into shock. "I can't believe I lived to see the day when Hunter Northman says he is interested in more than just getting a girl into his bed."

"What can I say?" I shrugged my shoulders saying "I guess miracles do happen" in a questioning voice.

"You bet they do", Josh answered looking Sarah in the eyes and adding a kiss.

"So what's this mystery lady's name?", Sarah asked.

"Uhm, actually I don't know her name. She's my Wednesday, my cara mia,… she's… she is mine." Now I was the one shocked. Where the fuck did that come from. Oh I knew well, where that phrase came from. I had hear it at my parent's house a gazillion times. But I just never got it. The possessiveness had always scared me. Now I was the one not wanting to let her get away. I just wasn't sure how I would succeed in that. I was a master when it came to first dates, I had just never had a second date since Janelle back in High School. Maybe I'll talk to dad about this tonight. He'll know what to do. When it came to women he always had the best advice.

I will never forget the birds & bees talk be gave Josh and me when we were 14. I bet Josh hasn't either. We never again talked about that night when Josh stayed over at our house. Josh's birthday was that night and among other things I had gotten him a Hustler magazine with the help of Aunt Pam.

We were checking out the ladies, discussing what it must be like to have sex, when dad came in wanting to wish Josh a happy birthday. He caught us red handed so to say. He laughed at how embarrassed we were. Josh was blushing like crazy. Then he looked us in the eyes and said in a very calm yet serious voice "A man should never be embarrassed about wanting to have sex. It is the reason for our existence. Women, especially nowadays," and he had rolled his eyes slightly. I knew he was thinking about mom that moment. He finished his sentence with "can do everything a man can do. They don't need us for anything else than making love to them." I could tell he was thinking of mom, he had that one sided smile on his face and his eyes were staring at nothing. When he snapped out of it, he asked "Any questions you might have about pleasuring a woman?"

"Hell, yes" Josh had quickly answered to my surprise. I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders at me as I read the rest from his mind. "Dude, he is a thousand years old. He's bound to have picked up a trick or two. Can't hurt, can it?"

That night he was Eric, not dad, and he told us just about every trick in the book.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked back at the couch and found Josh and Sarah looking at me thinking I had lost my mind. Since I was pretty sure I had lost my mind, I didn't attempt to change their minds. Might as well let it go and leave. "It's getting dark soon, I'm going back to my room. My dad will be over later about the whole security issues. Will you guys stay for the show?" Josh recovered first, "Wouldn't miss a chance talking to Eric." He smirked. And with that I headed out the living room and went up the stairs to my room.

She was laying on her side with her arms crossed in front of her breasts. I got into bed behind her and held her in my arms. This is how I want to her to wake up, this is where I want to be. She felt so good wrapped in my arms, her back pressed against my chest, and she smelled so delicious. I started moving my fingers along her arms, trailing along her side down to her hips and leg. She was cold, but her skin was so soft. She whimpered softly when I took my hand away and placed it on hers again.

The lock down mechanism of the room was in reverse mode and the light tight protection on the windows was receding into the walls of the house. When it came to vampire security, this room was state of the art. Dad had seen to that. Now I could see the deep purple sky of New Orleans outside of my window.

I very slowly turned her around so I could look into her face. She was still wrapped in my arms when she opened her eyes. Her eyes were so dark, like two black holes pulling me in.

"I want to make love to you". I was barely louder than a whisper.

She answered by placing her lips on mine and kissing me. This wasn't like the wild animalistic sex we had last night. We were gentle and caressed each other. Nibbling, touching, tasting each other. There was no urgency, all I wanted was to feel her. We explored each others bodies. I touched every inch of her. As my lips wandered up her back, I realized her tattoo was gone. I wonder what that is about. Whatever it was, now wasn't the time. All I could think about was wanting to be inside her. I turned her over and placed myself between her legs. I lifted one her legs and with my hand on her ass holding her in place, slowly entered her. She was so wet, I couldn't help but moan. I didn't stop till I was all the way inside her. The only movement I made was to kiss her lips. I was etching this very moment into my memory, I never wanted to forget it.

As our kiss deepened, I pulled out almost completely only to drive right back into her. At first my thrusts were slow, but I gradually picked up in speed and frequency. Her moans were becoming louder. I felt my stomach tightening, I wasn't far from coming either. But I didn't want it to end just yet.

I placed one hand on her back, pulling her close to me and rolled over so she was on top now. My eyes were set on hers and my hands were free to play with her breasts. I sucked her nipple into my mouth, teasing and biting. She moaned "Mmm, fuck yes". When I placed my fingers on her clit and started rubbing over her hard nub, I knew she wouldn't be able to hold back long. "Don't stop, please don't stop", she begged me. My eyes never parted from hers. I could see her longing and knew what she wanted. "Bite me."

She let out a primal scream and I felt her walls shutter all around me, tightening their hold on me. I continued thrusting into her as her fangs scraped my chest. The pain when her fangs sunk into my skin was sharp, but gone the instant she started to draw blood. I couldn't hold back any longer. I erupted inside her, holding her so tight, that a human woman would have been left with bruises.

She collapsed on top of me still panting, but no longer drinking from me. Her tongue was gently licking over the puncture wounds helping them heal. I was quiet for a minute savoring the moment. I had never come like that before.

I pulled her up to me, till her face was right on top of mine. "That was extraordinary, thank you" I said as I was lost in her eyes again. She giggled, "Well in that case, I guess I should thank you too". She winked at me. I couldn't help but tickle her a little bit for that. When I was done we were laying side by side smiling, still looking at each other.

"Cara mia, do you realize I don't even know your name? Let me introduce myself, so next time you come, you can scream my name" I added with a grin. "I'm Hunter Northman. And what my I call you, my love?"

I don't know what it was that I said that upset her so. She was staring at me with wide eyes and shaking her head. "No, I can't believe it. This can not be happening…" Her eyes were no longer looking at me, she was sitting with her legs pulled up in front of her hugging her legs. Fuck, she must have heard about my reputation. I had to make it clear that I didn't intend to let her go. "I don't know what you heard, but I have no intention of letting you go. Please tell me what is wrong?"  
"You're Hunter. That's what's wrong. You're…"

Ding-dong. Dad had a key, but since Josh and I started living here, he preferred to ring the bell. "Shit, that's my dad. We have some important business to discuss tonight. Sorry, but I have to get that. I grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them up. "Could you please stay till I've talked to him. Take a bath and relax. Than we can finish our conversation. Please, I really want to see you again."

"Don't worry, you will see me again" she replied. It almost sounded sad. I pulled a black wife beater from my drawers and headed downstairs to get the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"What took you so long son, I was beginning to think you don't want me here." Dad was standing on the door step smiling down at me. Over his shoulder I could see two big ass vamps positioned at the gate posts. I stepped back and gestured for him to enter. I closed the door and gave him a hug. "Hey, dad, how are you?"

"I guess I should be asking that question, son. Your lover's scent is still all over you. Do I know her?" I could tell by his face that he was playing with me. My sexcapades didn't bother him one bit, sometimes I even got the feeling he was proud of me. He told me once that I reminded him of himself in younger days. Little did he know, I met the one I wanted to keep. The one I had to get back to as soon as possible, before she ran away. Forget chatting with him, time to cut the chase.

"So what do you have planned this time?"

He understood when I deliberately changed the subject, that I didn't want to talk about it. "Well, Pam is already on the case, so I hope this won't last too long. I just want to be on the safe side." We entered the living room and dad greeted Josh and Sarah who were awaiting us on the couch. We sat down opposite and he continued. "I though we'd do it pretty much along the same lines as last time."

"No. I have some say in this too. I will not tolerate that son of a bitch again. He was the worst."

Josh's face went quickly from admiration to fear. Dad was looking majorly pissed. "Now look here, son. I'm not doing this as a joke or a cruel trick to punish you. When your safety is concerned only the best will do. That is all that matters. Besides I was under the impression you got along quite well with Luke last time."

"Dad, you know it wasn't Luke I was talking about."

"Ah, so it is OK if Luke takes over the day shift?"

I looked at Josh and he nodded. "Sure, we're glad he is on board. What I am concerned about is the night shift."

Dad was still angry, his eyes hadn't quite relaxed yet, but he was calming down. "Well I take it you will be glad to hear that Antonio isn't available at the time."

"So who will it be this time? Anybody I know?" I asked curious.

"Actually I think you will be quite pleased with my choice. I was fortunate enough to engage a half demon turned vampire who is trained for the job at hand and if rumors are true has quite efficient killing techniques." He smiled and looked very proud of himself. He pulled out his cell and started texting. "In fact let me text the entrance pin real quick and your bodyguard will be over in a couple minutes, so you can see for yourself."

"You've got to be kidding? A half demon? Come on dad. How the hell am I gonna go out with a half demon at my side all the time. People are gonna freak."

He laughed out loud. "Tell me, what the fuck do you think a half demon looks like?"

"Gee, I don't know. I guess something like Spawn's demons." OK, I didn't have a very strong case at this moment.

"In that case you are in for a surprise" he chuckled again.

"In addition to the bodyguards, it would put my mind at ease to know that you are taking no unnecessary risks and have a weapon on you at all times." Dad actually looked concerned when he said that. He had that puppy dog look, that just made you feel sorry for him.

"Yeah sure, that's not a problem." I gave in and gave him a little smile.

After a minute, dad addressed Josh and Sarah. "I would also advise you two to sleep in Hunter's old room, the one next to the master bedroom. It is included in the lock down mechanism and seals off completely. Neither hurricane, nor flood, nor bombs can get you there."

Now Sarah looked really scared. Josh was holding her and whispering to her, that everything would be OK. He might as well be talking loud, 'cause dad could here him anyway and I could just pick his brain if I chose to. But it calmed Sarah down and for a while all one could hear was our breathing.

Suddenly dad look up and said "You're new bodyguard has arrived". Slightly louder he said, "we are in the living room to your right."

She stood in the doorway wearing the same simple black dress as last night, just this time she left away the black stockings and white blouse underneath. Her long black hair was put up in a tight pony-tail. My dad gestured for her to take a seat. "May I introduce Lilith to you. Lilith this is my son Hunter, and his roommates Josh and Sarah."


	7. Chapter 7

"You have got to be joking?" I exclaimed. I'm not even sure who I said that to.

"Now son, I know I have taught you better manners than that. What has gotten into you?" He looked at me with an incredulous look and took a deep breath to express his loss of further words. And that's when he knew. He knew it was her that he had smelled all over me. He didn't need to look in Lilith's downcast eyes or in mine staring at her. He let out a laugh, patted me on the shoulder, and got up. "Now that this is settled, I shall leave. I believe you will be fine." I could still hear him laughing when he closed the front door.

Lilith carefully took her eyes off the floor and looked at me. Her eyes were so sad. "I am truly sorry, Hunter, I did not know. I understand that this will complicate things, however I am a professional. And your safety is my utmost concern."

I just stood there and kept staring at her. "I still can't believe it." I was her new job. I was the reason she was still here, but not quite in the sense I had wanted it to be. Well at least she couldn't run away from me. That meant we had plenty of time to get to know each other. A smile started to spread over my face. A mischievous smile. I had achieved everything I had set out to achieve this evening and more. It had just all fallen into place without my doing anything. Looks like the gods are on my side tonight. Lilith was going nowhere, she was staying right here with me, every single night.

I took two long strides and stood right in from of her and looked in her eyes. I bend down and kissed her. Really kissed her. My right hand held her head, while my left hand gripped her ass and pulled her up to me. She was pressed against my body and my tongue was battling with hers. I was full of need for her, but I also needed to breathe. And we were still in the living room with my two friends. I took a deep breath and backed away a bit. I didn't leave her eyes. "Josh, I promised you earlier that I would introduce you to my miracle. Josh, Sarah, this is Lilith." I smiled at Lilith, turned around at looked at Josh and Sarah.

"It's really a pleasure to meet you, Lilith." Sarah said getting up and holding out her hand. To my surprise Lilith shook her hand and smiled back. I knew most vampires hated shaking hands, for a fact. Dad tried to avoid it whenever possible to this day.

Meanwhile Josh smiled at me saying "Dude, this is awesome." Then took his turn to shake Lilith's hand.

We all sat down and I offered to get drinks. Lilith was surprised to find that we had almost all types of Tru Blood in the house. "One 0-negative coming right up."  
As I walked back in, I heard Josh ask Lilith "So are you really a 5 foot killing machine?"

"Josh!" both Sarah and I exclaimed at the same time.

Lilith just laughed. A real hearty laugh. "I have been called a lot of things before, but never a 5 foot killing machine. My dad will be so proud. " And then she laughed some more.

"Boy, your dad must be some bad ass demon" Josh said.

"Oh believe me, he is. The ability to succeed in battle is all that matters to him. I can't even remember a time I didn't have a weapon on me. But at least I learned from the best." She shrugged and smiled.

"Now about your security arrangements, it is best you show me how everything works around here. I have already checked out the lock down system upstairs. I assume it is a steal box hooked up to a weather sensor that can be hermetically sealed off."

"Yep you got it and it can float in case of a flood. Mom had that added after Katrina." I put in.

"Excellent. We will have to change the pin of course and I advise an additional iris scanner. Now about the house security. If I remember correctly, last night we passed a Cisco 2300 security system with fingerprint and pin activation."

"Yes, again" I answered. I was impressed that she had even noticed it. If I recall correctly I was kissing her the entire way into the house.

"That pin will have to be changed as well. Now where are your weapons?"

"Our what? We don't have any weapons in the house…"Sarah looked at both Josh and me "do we?"

"Well, if you put it that way, actually we have at least one sword and stakes in every room including the kitchen, hallway, and bathrooms. In addition we have a couple of battle axes, crossbows, standard bows with arrows, silver chains and nets, I have a semi automatic with silver bullets in my room, and there is an old shotgun from my mom in the hallway closet." I stated very matter of fact.

"What the fuck!?" Sarah was almost shrieking. "When did all this happen?"

I looked from Sarah to Josh. "I'm sorry bro, but we can't put this off any longer". Looking at Sarah I said, "It's been here all along, Sarah. We just didn't tell you so explicitly. I figured as long as I could keep you out of this vampire shit, the better for the both of you. You see, the man that just left this house, my dad, he is the vampire king of Louisiana. And my mom is the queen. So I will always be a possible target. Not likely, but nonetheless possible." Sarah was looking at me with big eyes. "Have a look at the curtains, see how they are fixed?" I asked her. "The ring through the curtain is held in place by a wooden stake. Of course it perfectly matches the dark wood furniture of this room, but it is still a stake. Every curtain on every window in the entire house is fashioned in this way. And see Josh and my fencing trophies over on the back wall. The two fencing swords hanging over them are the real thing. Actually they are the exact daggers we won our first final matches in." I smiled at Josh. Man, did we have a good time back then." That's pretty much how we did it in every room. We used the weapons as decorations. With my dad being a Viking and all, most people tend to expect old weapons around the house anyway. They just don't expect them to be the real deal. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's not that I didn't trust you. Josh and I just didn't want to scare you, Sarah. We were trying to protect you."

"Oh my god. And all this time I thought you were just some spoiled rich vampire's kid. You know you guys really could have said something sooner" she said as she shot us a reproachful look. "But I forgive you."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Lilith asked me.

"Um", I didn't know where to start, but Lilith had to know. "My Aunt Amelia put a protection spell on me, when I was a kid. In a true moment of danger I will appear by the side of someone I love. Once this Fellowship of the Son guy took a shot at me. I can remember seeing him pull the trigger and the next thing I knew I was sitting next to my mom at the kitchen table in Minden without a scratch. Boy, did I scare the hell out of her."

Lilith gave me a long look. "That is very good. Your Aunt must be a very powerful witch to be able to cast spell like that. Tell me, have you always ended up next to your mom?

"Most of the time. Once when I was 16, I popped right up next to dad sitting on his throne in Fangtasia. Aunt Pam had to glamor half the club that night. I can tell you she was pissed. She didn't blame me, but let it out on every human in the club, before she glamored them."

"I understand" Lilith answered. We were silent for a moment.

"May I suggest the following", Lilith inserted. "Josh, I assume you are familiar with the positions of the various weapons around the house?" He nodded in reply. "Then how about you start by packing yours and Sarah's things and preparing the spare bedroom I noticed within the hermetic box for your stay. In the meantime, Hunter can walk Sarah and me through all the rooms and show us where all the various weapons are."

And that is exactly what we did. Half and hour later we were all back in the living room.

Together we proceeded to change the pins on the security systems to something only we knew. Lilith told us that if anything should ever happen our main goal was to make it back to here. My bedroom was the crisis room where everyone was to meet. "Sarah, I also suggest that you stay as much as possible in this house. It is far more safe than some student housing." Lilith added. Sarah and Josh were happy to oblige.

By now I was starving. Sarah gave me a pathetic look. "I left you some casserole in the oven from dinner, sleepy head. Go get it. We'll be just fine without you."

After a really quick dinner - I hadn't bothered to heat it- I found them in the living room playing wii4. I watched them finish their game and then joined in. We were having a fun evening, laughing and enjoying each others company. However it was getting constantly harder to take my eyes off of Lilith. I assume Josh and Sarah noticed, because a couple minutes later I found them getting up and heading to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is a playlist of the music setting the mood for this chapter: youtube dot com/watch?v=w2fBwsB6px8&feature=PlayList&p=2760C3534683C8F6&index=0

* * *

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

When the door closed behind Josh, I turned my head to look at Lilith, but instead ended up in looking into an empty space. Fuck, where did she go. Panic started to spread until I heard a faint giggle right on front of me. I turned my head to find my beautiful Lilith kneeling between my legs in front of me. She was leaning her upper body against the couch table, looking at me. "So how about we get the pink elephant out the room before we continue." She gave me a long look. "How do you want this to work out?" she asked me.

"Well I haven't actually thought about that. To be honest, I was just thinking about getting you back into my bed as soon as possible."

She laughed, "Why one certainly can't accuse you of being shy or dishonest, Hunter. However that wasn't quite what I was asking for. Let's start by you telling me what you have planed for tomorrow."

"Let's see, I usually get up shortly before noon, have breakfast, and then head out for a jog. I guess that will be out of the question for the time being." She nodded. I continued, "No biggie, we have a treadmill in the basement room, that has been gathering dust. Afterwards I usually head out to the garden and practice sword fighting and martial arts. Sometimes I even have a sparing partner."

"Who spares" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Sometimes it's Josh, but he really isn't a challenge for me. So whenever possible I invite someone from the fencing team or Kung Fu club over."

"I'm sorry, but that is out of the question at the moment. Would Josh and I do till the danger has subsided?" Lilith asked.

"I really don't see any danger in any of them. I would know if they had been glamoured" I answered.

"I'm sure you would, however I'm not talking about them being a danger to you. They could be used as pawn by your enemies and most likely end as a casualty. Therefore the risk for your human friends simply outweighs the outcome"

"Wow, I've never seen it from that side. All right then." I tried to be cool and stay calm. "Where was I,… after my workout I take a shower and start hitting my books. My final exams are up in a couple weeks, so I have to review a lot of material. Luke, the day-time guard, will be able to help me with that. Then I assume Josh, Sarah, Luke, and I will have dinner together."

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "Afterwards I plan on heading back up to my room and snuggling in bed with you till the sun goes down. I want you to wake up in my arms and then I want to make love to you. I guess afterwards we could hang out together. You know chat, watch a movie, listen to some music, whatever. It really doesn't matter as long I get to know you some more. We could go out too, if you would like. I could show you sides of Nawlins no tourist has ever seen." Her face showed some signs of distress upon my mentioning going out. "But if I'm honest, I'd be more than happy to just stay here with you." And I meant that too. "And later I wouldn't mind fucking your brains out till I fall asleep with you in my arms again."

I looked at her, anxiously awaiting her reply to my plans. She was very still, in fact she was motionless as only a vampire can be and didn't say a word. When I couldn't stand it any longer, I said, "Please Lilith, say something."

"You may have to change your plans slightly. Do you think you could fit in our daily sparing session before hanging out?" She tilted her head and looked at me with her big dark eyes.

"Fuck yes" I was doing a happy dance inside. I leaned forward and took her face in both my hands and kissed her, long and hard. I wanted her even more than before and she made no attempt at stopping me. When I was finally able to pull my lips from hers, I took her hand in mine and led the way up the stairs to my bedroom.

As soon as we were standing in the middle of my room, I turned around so I was facing her. I placed my legs a bit apart, so I wouldn't be so tall compared to her tiny frame. I had to bend down my head to kiss her nonetheless. Her mouth tasted so sweet and her tongue was battling with mine. I listened to see how she wanted me to proceed, but I was met by silence.

Oh-oh, I remembered I couldn't read her mind. Which in consequence meant I didn't know what she wanted. My heart was starting to beat faster than usual. I was about to make out with a woman for the second night in a row, something I hadn't done since I was with Janelle. That was more than 6 years ago. And I had been able to read her mind easily, she had been a strong broadcaster. I didn't want to think of Janelle now, I wanted to be with Lilith and I didn't want to fuck it up either. I wanted her to stay. By now my heart was racing and my mind was freaking out.

"Shhhh Hunter, why don't you just sit down and relax before you have a heart attack. Your heart is racing like a horse at the Kentucky derby." Lilith gave me a smile and sat me down at the edge of my bed. She scanned the room and went over to my stereo. I watched her as she looked through the music files I had on my hard drive. She smiled when she found what she wanted, and the sound of Portishead's debut album _Dummy_ came through the speakers in every corner of the room. That was a choice I hadn't expected. Most people didn't even know trip hop. Actually the only person I knew who did was my dad. And his taste in music was unusual to put it mildly.

"I hope you like my choice. I always find Portishead relaxing and yet very sensuous at the same time." Lilith was looking at me for approval.

"I know exactly what you mean." I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Lilith slid off her shoes and closed her eyes and stood perfectly still. Her head started to move to the music. Her shoulders joined in and then her arms. It was like the music was gradually taking over her body till her hips were swaying slowly to the beat. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I didn't know if she was dancing for me or just for herself. Honestly, I didn't care as long as she didn't stop. And she didn't, on the contrary. First she released her long black hair from the ponytail. I wanted to get up and run my fingers through it, but decided against it. Since I obviously had no clue as to what to do, I would just let her take over. There were definitely less possibilities for screwing up, if I just followed her lead.

Next she moved towards me. She was dancing right in front of me and looking in my eyes. Then she turned her back her to me and I had a front seat view of her fine ass. It was gradually swaying before my face. My rock hard cock was screaming to be let out of its denim clad jail.

She held her hair up and motioned for me to unzip her dress. I didn't have to be told twice. I pulled down the zipper and gently slid the dress over her shoulders with my hands. It dropped to the ground. She let her hair free again and continued to slowly undulate her hips wearing nothing but a tiny black lace thong. Oh god she was so beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?

She turned around to face me and my breathing got heavy. My eyes rested on her breasts and her erect nipples. My hands gripped the side of my bed and my knuckles turned white as I held on tight. My breathing became more of a panting. With some concentration, I was finally able to take my gaze to her face. She was looking at me with a satisfied smile on her face. She was enjoying this and she didn't stop swaying to the beat. Her fingers started to wander over her body. She took her time as she came to her breasts. I was ready to jump her and shifted my body weight to do just that.

"Hold your horses, wild man, you'll get your reward soon enough", she grinned.

"Please just let me touch you" I begged. I even threw in the Northman puppy dog eyes to underline my plea.

Her face softened and I was sure she would give in. However she took a step back, away from me and my hands. Damn, she was good. She hooked her thumbs into the side of her thong and pulled it down her hips and legs. The saliva in my mouth was about to go overboard. I could hear me swallowing hard, so could she. I swear the air was thick as fog from the sexual tension in the room.

She stepped in front of me, locked her eyes to mine, and very slowly lowered her naked body till she was kneeling between my legs. She didn't kiss me or touch me. She looked into my eyes and smelled me, like a connoisseur would take in the bouquet of a good wine. Her hand reached up to my jeans and opened button after button. I hadn't bothered with underwear this morning, so my cock jumped right out. Lilith obviously liked what she saw, because I could here her say "Nice" before she pushed my chest back onto the mattress. And just like that my dick was in her mouth.

Oh god, I was in heaven. The things she did with her tongue were driving me insane. I was resting on my elbows and watched her mouth sliding down my length, taking me in almost completely. I could feel me hitting the back of her throat. I started to moan load. "Oh god, Lilith, uhhh, fuck, yes, Lilith, damn,…" I tried to pull her off of me, signaling that I wasn't going to last much longer. She wanted nothing of that and took me deeper into her mouth while grabbing my balls in reply. She moaned and the vibrations sent me overboard. I spilled into her mouth crying her name. She looked up and our eyes met as she slowly licked her tongue over me one last time. She rubbed her body over mine while making her way up till we were face to face.

"Feel better?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Hell yes" I answered. I placed my hands on each side of her face and pulled her into a kiss. I had no intension of releasing her, except to breathe. When I did, she used the time to get rid of my wife beater. The next time I broke our kiss to breathe, she had me out of my jeans in a flash. I was hard again and pressing my body to hers. She started playing with my chest muscles and I couldn't resist her hard nipples any longer. I took one after the other in my mouth, nibbling and biting till her moans filled the room. My mouth continued its journey down her body. I was licking her center, sliding my tongue into her, devouring her. Lilith was gripping the sheets and bucking against me. Moans spilled from her lips. I wanted to hear her scream my name. With my task set, I put my fingers and tongue to work. It wasn't long before I was rewarded with "Yes, Hunter, don't stop, please, oh, fuck, oh, Hunter, Hunter, Hunter, …" She screamed my name over and over again while she came.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh-oh. I can't believe I haven't posted a new chapter for so long. Sorry, life caught up with me. However, I now have the story outline complete and am fairly certain to be able to post a new chapter every weekend. This one was the toughest by far to write. Who would have though a couple of lemons could give me such a hard time? Ok, I admit, there is nothing else happening in this chapter but lemons. They get a bit rough in the sheets too. So if you can't take it, just skip this one and wait for the next chapter. Enjoy the lemonade ;-)

****************************************************************************************************************************************

I took my time kissing my way back up her body till I reached her face. She was still blissed out, her face utterly relaxed. I didn't think she could get more beautiful, but right now she was perfection in its purest form. My face was hovering over hers as I said "You are so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off of you."

"Feels like that goes for your hands too" she smirked at me.

My hand was wandering along the side of her waist towards her hip. I smiled at her. "You might be on to something there. Looks like you are not only beautiful, but smart too" I winked.

Lilith turned to lay on her side facing me. My fingers wandered to her back, feeling her soft cool skin.

"I was wondering about something" I started.

"Then ask" she interrupted full of curiosity.

I continued, "This afternoon, when you were sleeping, there was this amazing tattoo over your back, but now it's not there anymore. Where did it go?"

"It is only visible when I sleep or am unconscious."

"What does... I mean why... umm is it a demon thing? I'm sorry, I don't know many demons." I hope I wasn't offending her with my questions.

I guess it must have shown in my face, because she ran her hand through my hair and said, "Don't worry, sweetie, it doesn't bother me. Besides if I didn't want to answer, I simple wouldn't." She winked at me, then continued "Demons come in all shapes and sizes and with all different kinds of abilities. I, like my dad, can fly. And the wings protect me. The tattoo offers a form of protection, when I am unable to extract the wings in order to protect myself."

"Awesome. Will you show them to me one day?" I asked impressed with her ability to fly.

"Yes, if you'd like we could glide around the block a bit tomorrow night... if the weather permits."

"Love to", I answered. "My dad used to fly with me when I was a kid. But he doesn't have wings, he flies more like superman." I was suppressing a laugh, thinking about my dad in a superman costume, when I realized Lilith was doing the same.

"Sor..." chuckle, "Sorry, but your dad doesn't seem the superman type, really..." And we both burst out laughing.

I started to tickle her mercilessly. She was trying to wiggle away from my fingers, but I moved on top of her, pinning her body under mine. Soon her giggles died down and my hands resumed touching her skin. The feeling of want was growing till I couldn't suppress it any longer. I wanted her so badly. I pressed my lips firmly on hers. Her tongue met mine and I was most definitely ready for round two.

I pulled back and looking into her eyes asked her, "Now that we have all that tension out of the way, would you like me sweet and loving or rather animalistic or would you prefer I simply fuck you every which way I please till dawn or maybe you'd prefer to take that role?" I raised my eyebrow full of expectation of her answer.

"I'm not really the dominant type. What do you feel like doing?" she asked.

I started kissing along her jaw to her ear. My tongue licked the skin behind her ear and continued to wander down her neck.

"Hmmm, I've never really thought about that, your pleasure is my main priority."

I reached her clavicle, planting kisses in the sweet little hollow at the base of her neck.

"Spoken like a true dom" she smiled.

A tiny chuckle left my lips while they continued their path down towards her breasts. Her nipples were standing erect and ready to do my bidding. I closed my mouth around her right nipple and bit it. Still biting I pulled it towards me with my teeth. Lilith's cry turned into a loud moan. I cupped my hand on her breast to take the edge off of the pain before I sucked her nipple into my mouth, hard. I repeated my actions on her left nipple and was thoroughly enjoying myself. Lilith's moans were echoing in my mind. Looks like my girl likes it rough.

Her hands were messing with my hair and running along my back. It felt so good. However the feeling of her hands on me were distracting to say the least. I wanted to concentrate on her right now, see and feel how her body reacts to my touch. I stopped her by grabbing both of her wrists and pinning them above her head as I continued my conquest of her body with my mouth. My other hand wandered down to her nub and started rubbing circles around it. She was still unbelievably wet and very ready for me.

I positioned myself between her legs and let go of her wrists. "You'd better hold hard on to that headboard, love." My eyelids were hooded with lust as I looked into her eyes. I felt a desperate need for her wash through me. I not only wanted to be inside her and feel her surrounding me, I also wanted to claim her and make her mine. I pulled her legs up and laid them against my chest, so that her ankles were next to my head. My hands were holding her hips, lifting her off of the bed. Only her shoulders and head still touched the mattress. With one long hard thrust I pushed inside her and filled her to the hilt. My moan was accompanied by hers.

I pulled almost completely out only to trust right back in to her tight wet core. Again and again I slammed into her while pulling her towards me at the same time. I enjoyed the sound of our bodies smacking into each other and the soft whimpers coming from her every time I filled her up.

I let one arm snake its way up her back and to pull her towards me. I had to give each of her nipples a little bite to remind them who they belonged to from now on. I changed my angle when I continued taking her. Instead of slamming straight into her as deep as I could get, I aimed up towards her abdominal wall looking for her g-spot. After a couple of hard thrusts I knew I found it when she gasped loud and her eyes flew open in amazement. I kept right at it, never missing a beat. By now she was crying incoherently while thrashing her head from one side to the other. She was completely losing it, no longer able to control her body or the words coming out of her mouth.

She would come within the next couple of seconds if I kept this pace up, so I stopped for a while when I was inside her. I loved being in control of her orgasms, teasing her by pulling almost completely out, then slamming back into her, and holding absolutely still while putting pressure on her g-spot with the tip my rock hard cock, before repeating it all over again.

"Aww sugar, I fucking love seeing you like this. Knowing that I make you feel like this, knowing that I am doing this to you, is such an unbelievable turn on. God I love fucking you," I tell her in a husky voice I hardly recognize as my own.

"Hunter please, fuck, please don't stop, I don't know how much more…Oh God yes", I hear the slap of our skin as I thrust back into her, "I can take, please…Hunter…"

"Why don't you let me be the judge of how much more you can take." I smirked at her. Keeping her that close to the edge for this long was making me cocky and my ego was bouncing off the walls. "I definitely enjoy the feeling of you being at my mercy."

Buried deep inside her, I started to rub myself against her in tiny movements. Her clit would still be quite sensitive, so I had to be careful. I didn't want her to go overboard till I chose her to, yet I wanted a different kind of orgasm to build inside her. By now she was almost sobbing, begging for her release.

I bent down to her till my face was right above hers. "Open your eyes," I whispered. She complied instantly. "Are you ready to come for me?" I ask her looking into those black pits that make up her eyes.

"Oh fuck yes Hunter." With that I pull back up, take a hard grip on her hips, and start thrusting into her hard and fast. She clamps down around me before I can feel her milking me. She screams as she comes hard and squirts all over me. It feels so good I almost come myself. I'm not finished with her yet and try my best not to release. I can feel the tension building and realize that I won't be able to hold back if I stay inside her dripping wet pussy. I put out of her and she gasps at the void I leave behind. I latch onto her nipple and suck it into my mouth. Lilith lets out a loud moan. I release her hard nipple and with my arms in the back of her waist lift her up till her shoulders are also no longer making contact to the mattress. Her beautiful pussy is right in front of me and I take a long look inspecting it. She is dripping wet and swollen. Her glistening pearl is shining in all its brilliance right in front of me, ready for the taking. My tongue dashes out, unable to resist. She begins to shutter and I can see her stomach muscles contracting. I pull back a bit to get a better view, take a deep breath, and blow on her clit.

That was all it took to send her overboard again. At that moment I felt like the master of the universe. She was completely limp and spent, held together only by my arms wrapped around her waist. I basked in the feeling that I turned her into this quivering mass. I placed her back on the bed and bent down to her again. My lips lightly brushed hers. I wandered past her jaw to her ear, brushing away some long locks on the way, and whispered, "I'm not finished with you yet." To emphasize my statement I rubbed my painfully hard erection on her thigh. "Now turn around, love."

She did her best to roll over, while I pulled back till I was kneeling, and pulled her wonderful round ass up to me. She was leaning on her elbows, her face pressed into her forearms while holding onto the headboard once again. I was very pleased to see her like this and didn't hold back in telling her so. Her back was arched bringing up her ass even higher for me. I positioned myself at her entrance, grabbed her hips firmly with my hands and pulled her back to me, while I thrust into her with all the force I could muster. This was no longer about her and her pleasure. No, this was about me and my acting on the urge to claim her as mine. As I pulled back and almost out of her I slapped her right buttock with my hand. The sharp sound of my palm on her ass while I said "mine" turned me on even more, if that was actually possible. I slammed into her again, this time slapping her left buttock. Again and again I repeated my actions till her backside was nice and red and hot and she had absolutely no doubt that she was mine. I was drowning in her, no longer aware of anything around me. I was so completely drunk on her I couldn't get enough. I was slamming into her like a fucking Duracell bunny, never stopping or slowing down. I felt a tingling sensation run through me drowning out all other senses. I cried her name as I spilled deep into her.

My knees gave in and I laid on top of her. Not wanting to crush her, I turned and rolled us to one side. I was comfortably spooning her, while I was trying to regain full consciousness and control my breathing. Lilith was faster recuperating and idly traced my arms wrapped around her with her hands. In a soft voice she said, "When I turned around, I didn't think I would be able to come again. Guess you proved me wrong." Even though I couldn't see her smile, I knew she was.

I couldn't conceal my smile either. "Actually, I was so high on you, I didn't even notice that you came. I don't think I ever came that hard before in my entire life. I hope I wasn't too rough, love." I needed her absolution that it was OK to make this moment perfect.

"Don't worry, Hunter, I'm a lot tougher than I look. I don't think you could ever be too rough with me. That felt fantastic. I enjoyed every single minute of it." Lilith answered.

We snuggled for a couple more minutes. I loved having her tucked to my side, my head resting above hers, taking in her scent. I was absolutely content.


	10. Chapter 10

I know, I know I promised to update once a week and here I am late again. However I have the best excuse. I found a fuckhot awesome story about Hunter and there are 40 chapters to read so far. In Kelly's (aka onefee27) story _One Year Later_ Hunter is back for summer break and runs into his first love Janelle again. To find out what happens after that, you'll just have to read it and I guarantee you won't regret one line. Each chapter is full of Hunter & Janelle as well as Eric & Sookie. If you haven't read it already (and it's still a mystery to me how I could have possibly missed it till now) be sure to check out _One Year Later_ here: .net/s/5330380/1/One_Year_Later  
Enjoy ;-)

**********************************************************************************************************************

Just laying with Lilith in my bed doing absolutely nothing made me perfectly happy. OK, we had just been fucking like there would be no tomorrow, but I realized that even without that amazing event I was absolutely over the moon just by being in her presence. Strangely I wasn't scared of this change in my life or sad that that my womanizing days were apparently over. I admit that I was a bit overwhelmed that my life was changing so fast. One minute I was the college stud who would fuck a different girl every night and didn't care for a relationship and the next minute I was totally infatuated with a woman I just met and didn't know a thing about. All I did know was that I never wanted to be without her. Its like there was a switch inside me that flipped when Lilith walked into my life. The past was the past and held no interest for me. She was my future and that was all I cared about.

Right now she was very much a part of my present. We were sticky, covered in our fluids, and reeked of sex. I knew from dad and Pam that vampires have a very keen sense of smell. Lilith probably didn't want to wake up like this, not that I would mind getting through the day with her scent all over me. However taking a nice bath with Lilith would most probably be something I wouldn't forget so fast.

"Sugar, why don't you go ahead and run water in the tub for us. I'll grab us some fresh sheets and be right with you." After putting some fresh, clean, and most important dry sheets on the bed, I followed Lilith into the bathroom. Vampires love taking showers and baths which definitely showed in this bathroom. Eric had designed it himself. It was not only huge in its proportions, it also contained a walk-in shower for two with various shower heads and had a indoor hot tub, complete with mood lighting. I set it to a red light and sat down behind my girl in the tub. Her back was pressed against my chest and the bubbles surrounded us. I soaped up a sea-sponge and began washing her silky skin. I was enjoying myself, marveling over her beauty. I felt Lilith completely relax while I washed her and later she reciprocated the favor. Pretty soon we were squeaky clean and I was dead tired. After toweling off I headed straight for  
bed and got under the fresh sheets. I spooned with Lilith and drifted off to sleep almost instantly with my girl in my arms.

"Wake up sleepy head, its time to wake up, come on get up. This is your last warning, sweety…" I heard Lilith's voice telling me to get up and I could feel her cold body next to mine. I must be dreaming, she couldn't be talking during the day, but this dream felt so real… "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" Holy shit, I sat straight up in bed. I was definitely awake now, and I heard her laughing. However the laughter wasn't coming from the beautiful vampire in my bed. It was coming from the bed-side table. WTF? I switched on the lights and realized that my alarm-clock must be the source of Lilith's laughter, since it couldn't well be the book laying there. I hit the off button on top and sure enough, her laughter ceased. That little sneak. She must have reprogrammed my alarm-clock while I was asleep. Oh she would pay for this.

I quick glance at the time told me it was noon, so I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I had a serious case of bed-head and a days worth of scruff, but didn't feel like rendering that state just now. My stomach wanted food and was very loudly telling me so. I put on a pair of jeans and an old Fangtasia t-shirt Aunt Pam had given me on one of my visits to her bar. Heading out of the bedroom to the kitchen I almost fell over Luke, who was sitting on a chair in the hallway.

"What the hell? Oh, morning Luke. Sorry, I didn't expect you to be sitting here. I was just heading over to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Wanna join me?"

"Sure, I gotta follow you anyway. Remember I'm your shadow." He smirked at me.

Together we headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I started to make myself and Luke a BLT sandwich. While we ate, we chatted and caught up with all the things that happened in the last couple of years since we had met last. Apparently Luke had met the love of his life 2 years ago and was planning on proposing soon. This job was going to give him the money he needed to buy the ring he wanted to give her.

"And what about you, Hunter? What's going on with the cute vamp I met this morning?"

"You met Lilith? What did she tell you?" I asked, maybe a bit overanxious.

He looked me in the eye and laughed. "Looks like I hit the bulls-eye. Dude, relax. She didn't say a thing. She was waiting for me this morning. She wanted to get her stuff from the hotel and didn't want to leave you unprotected. When she came back, she gave me the new security codes and wished me a peaceful day. Dawn was around the corner and she headed off to bed. I did however notice that she isn't sleeping in one of the guest rooms. And I doubt she is sleeping with Josh and Sarah, which only leaves one other option." He looked at me with knowing eyes, waiting for my response.

"Well Sherlock, I guess you solved that puzzle." I winked at him.

"You do realize that she is your bodyguard and this could get really ugly if it doesn't work out between you two?"

"No shit, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes at him and proceeded to tell him how I met Lilith and that we didn't know who the other was. "I mean what are the odds?"

Indeed what were the odds...

After breakfast I headed into the study and sat over my books for the next 5 hours straight. Every now and then I would discuss a business strategy with Luke to see if he shared my view or had another to offer. That is one of the reasons Luke was the perfect day-time guard for me. He was not only a nice guy that everybody got along with, he was also a business major having graduated a couple of years ago.

Around five thirty Sarah came in to ask if spaghetti bolognese and salad was OK for dinner. That was one of my favorite, so naturally I was all for it and volunteered to help in the kitchen. Luke and Josh sat at the bar stools on one side of the kitchen counter and chatted, while Sarah and I cooked up a storm. I enjoyed cooking, handling the ingredients, combining and tasting, while surrounded by the smell of good food. It was like foreplay to a delicious meal and it was strangely fulfilling to be able to actually make one's own food. Granted I didn't hunt the meat and pick the berries, but shopping at a grocery super store could bring out the caveman in anyone, right?

I had half an hour before we wanted to eat, so I headed up the stairs to my bedroom to see if Lilith was already awake. When I entered the room it was still dark and my girl was dead to the world. I turned on the floor lighting mom had had installed before she turned vampire and was tired of nudging her toes in the dark. I sat on the side of the bed admiring the glow of my girl's skin in the dim led lighting. It was so soft as my fingers gently stroked her side. I wondered if I would ever be able to lay my eyes on her without admiring her beauty or longing to touch her. I think not.

A barely hearable "hmmm" left Lilith's lips and she started to stir.

"Hello beautiful. I have been waiting for you." I planted a trail of soft kisses over her face to her neck. I took in her sweet as candy scent as I pulled back a bit to look at her. She opened her eyes and I drowned in her gaze. I would definitely never get enough of her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in to a mouthwatering breathtaking kiss. Boy, was I one lucky fucking bastard. My body reacted instantly. I wanted to fuck her so badly, but dinner was almost ready and we just didn't have the time for what my dick had in store for her. "Sweetheart, we don't have very much time before dinner downstairs with the others. How about you let me have a little snack before I eat all the while you make a snack of me?" I wiggled my eyebrows to underline my suggestion. I got a giggle as a reply which I took as a yes and instantly kissed my way down her body stopping at her perky tits to tease her nipples. By the time I reached her pussy she was dripping wet and ready for me. I latched on to her swollen nub and played it with my tongue. "Fuck Lilith, you taste so sweet and you're so fucking wet for me. How am I ever going to resist sliding my dick into you?"

"Then don't" and with that she literally tore my jeans off and pulled me on top of her. I didn't hesitate a second and slide right into her center. God I loved that first moment of pushing into her wet folds. The sensation was overwhelming and paired with a feeling of coming home, I couldn't imagine life to get better than this. I continued to thrust into her relentlessly, driven by her moans and her claw-like hold of my butt, pushing me even further into her. It was as if we couldn't get deep enough into each other. My eyes never left hers which were filled with lust and something more. If the eyes are truly the windows to one's soul than I was enveloped up in hers. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and sat back on my heels while pulling her with me, never leaving her wet hot core. She straddled me, pulling my head back by my hair. She kissed me fiercely while I continued to plunge deep into her again and again. By now we were both close to the edge. I felt the pull from my stomach paired with a tingling sensation down my spine. There was no way I would hold out much longer. All the while our moans and grunts were becoming louder with each thrust. I felt her walls closing down on me as she exposed my neck by roughly pulling my hair. Her fangs sunk into me the second I lost all control and exploded inside her. My brain was incapable of forming words, all that left my lips was a loud cry of pleasure as I came. As I was regaining control of my senses, I felt her licking the small puncture wounds till they sealed. We were still wrapped in each others arms and I couldn't bring myself to let her go. Life really couldn't get any better than this.

However the reality outside of my bedroom was inevitable, so after a tender kiss, we untangled and got dressed. We were just a couple minutes late when we entered the kitchen, which earned us a few snickers from our friends. I was very clear what had held us up. I guess the grin plastered across my face was a clear give-away.

The noodle water was already boiling up a storm, so I got straight to work and put the spaghetti and salt in. I also heated a bottle of O-negative for Lilith in the microwave. Josh and Luke had the duty of setting the table and I checked the spaghetti to see if they were al dente. God I hated it when noodles are overcooked and droopy. When we were all set, we sat at the dining room table and dug in.

I loved spaghetti in any kind of sauce and was stuffing my face. I probably had a mouth so red with tomato sauce it would make any clown proud. My girl was a vision with her hair loose and wearing a black wife beater and tight jeans. She was siting next to me with a Tru Blood in her hand and joined in the dinner table talk. It was as if she had always been a part of our little group. The only one who was behaving out of the norm was me. I could hardly take my eyes off of her and was definitely having trouble following the dinner conversation. What was happening to me? I was so lost in thought I didn't notice when Josh asked me what I wanted to do after dinner. He actually had to wave his hand in front of my face to get my attention. I shook my head in an attempt to return to reality and looked at him asking, "What was the question?"

Instead of repeating his question Josh laughed at me, turned to Lilith and asked her, "What did you do to him, fuck his brains out?" He didn't expect an answer, because he immediately burst into laughter. I couldn't believe he just said that, I was so fucking pissed at him.

To my amazement Lilith was laughing right along with him and the others couldn't suppress a laugh either. She replied "Can you blame me for not being able to keep my hands off of him?" She had the most innocent look on her face when she said it too. She gave me the most devious smile and all my anger melted right away. God she was perfect.

After dinner Luke called it a night and headed home. Sarah grabbed a book and sat in one of the Adirondack chairs out back. Josh and I grabbed our fencing gear and had a training session out back which Lilith watched with curiosity. I basically whipped Josh's ass. He was no match for me and since he had pissed me off earlier with his smart-ass remark, I didn't even give him the gift of an occasional point. He lost this match with zero points on his side. He didn't want a rematch. Instead he handed over his gear to Lilith inviting her to give it a try. She declined, telling us that she didn't know the rules of the sport. She was however willing to participate in a sword match.

I was ecstatic and couldn't wait to see her moves. I got out the wooden practice swords we were going to use. Eric had these made when he was training me. The real deal was just too dangerous. I was human after all. These training swords were wooden on the outside, but had a lead core which resembled the actual weight and balance of the real thing. You would wind up bruised when hit, but no permanent injury could be sustained. There was a wide array of practice swords to choose from ranging from light weight Japanese swords to heavy two-handed ones. Lilith picked quite a large two-handed sword and was impressed how much it felt like a real one. I grabbed the same and off we were.

We circled each other at first, teasing the other to make the first move. Fuck was she sexy handling that sword with both of her tiny hands. A human girl of her size wouldn't be able to hold it up, let alone wield it over her head, but with her vampire strength, maybe even her demon strength, it was absolutely no problem for her. She was like a comic book heroine come to life. My concentration must have been lacking a bit, because before I knew it, she had struck me on my outer thigh. Had this been real, I would have had one leg less to stand on. Josh was ecstatic, cheering Lilith on and teasing me. "Looks like you finally found your match, Northman." He was obviously enjoying this way to much.

I took a deep breath and blocked him out. I concentrated on Lilith, her eyes, the position of the sword in her hands. Anticipating her next move, I blocked it, and struck her in her upper arm. Ha, Northman is back! There I was basking in the glory of winning a point, when she spun around and landed her sword on my neck. Fuck, the stroke of death and she didn't even use her vampire speed to behead me. We continued for another 30 min and my ego got repeatedly stabbed. I managed to get in a few hits here and there, but all in all she won fair and square. When we were done, I was worked up and sweaty all over. You'd think all I wanted was a shower, which is true but I definitely didn't want to take it alone. I ended up fucking Lilith against the shower wall and loving every minute of it. She came undone screaming my name as I pounded into her over and over till I filled her with my essence. " You are perfect, love."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for taking so long to update - again. Life is crazy busy at the moment. I am also working on writing a story for the "Poppon' Eric's Cherry" contest. I'm hoping to finish it this week. You can read all about the contest here: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Poppin_Erics_Cherry_One-Shot_Contest/75492/

* * *

"So chere, what do you want to do now?" I asked while buckling my belt and watching Lilith get dressed. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and boots and a plain black wife-beater with a cross back showing off her perfect shoulder blades.

She took a look out the window and gazed at the sky. "How about we take that spin around the block I promised you? Interested?"

"Hell yeah, could we stop for a bite to eat while we are at it?" I asked anxiously.

Her mouth dropped slightly when she realized I wasn't joking. "How can you possibly be hungry after what I saw you eat for dinner?" she asked me with an incredulous look.

"Well,…" damn I could feel my face turn red. _Fuck, why me?_ "You see, I burned a couple of calories during sword-fighting and having sex with you burns quite a lot too. And since I plan on taking you again before I go to sleep, I have to keep my strength." I added a smirk and hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"If that's the case, lover-boy, I better get you some food – fast. Come with me." Lilith grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs and out into the backyard. She turned me around and placed herself a foot apart from me so she was looking into my eyes. "Now, do you trust me?" she asked with a voice that made my dick come to life once more.

I nodded and was about to say yes, when all of the sudden I found myself watching motionless as two enormous wings started to sprout out of Lilith's shoulder blades. Folded up they went from about half a foot above her head to the tips dragging on the floor at least a foot if not more. Lilith flexed her shoulders, winked at me, and spread her wings. Holy crap on a cracker. "Whoa" They were huge, the wing span was at least 10 feet. "Un-fucking-believable" They looked kind of like bat wings, except the digits were really pointy at the top and bottom, which she could probably use to her defense in a battle, and the skin between was semi-transparent and of a black-blue iridescent color. "So beautiful" I realized that I was staring while my mouth was catching flies. I snapped out of my reverie and asked "Can I touch them?"

"Sure silly, why not? In fact before we leave I wanted to practice a bit with them around you." she raised one eyebrow as if she was asking if that was OK with me.

I stepped right up to her and pressed my body against hers. Any opportunity of feeling her body with mine would not go unused. My hand started at the very top, the pointy top of the highest digit. "Careful" Lilith whispered into my chest. My finger softly touched the tip. I was certain if I added a bit of pressure I would end up drawing blood. My hand wandered down the digit and on to the skin. It felt like silk, but was so much thinner while extremely durable. A soft moan escaped Lilith's lips and I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, but her fangs were all the way down. "Am I turning you on, Love?"

She opened her beautiful eyes and tilted her head up to look at me. "I guess so, Hunter. No one has ever touched my wings like that. It feels good. I'm glad you like them. I was a little afraid that you'd think I'm a freak when you saw them."

I looked straight into her eyes, "Lilith, you are no more a freak than I am. You are beautiful and your wings suit your beauty. I think they are awesome. And I admit being a bit envious, 'cause I wish I had some too. Since that isn't an option when are you going to start wrapping them around me, Love?"

She answered with a beautiful smile that made here eyes twinkle. I felt her wings start to wrap themselves around me and her till they were like a cocoon surrounding us. I would have felt trapped if it were someone other than Lilith, but with her I could stay in here indefinitely. Her scent enclosed me, I could feel her on every inch of my body at the same time, and my dick decided to make an appearance. I wonder if I could take her in here, what that would feel like for her.

"Um, Hunter..." her wings started to unwrap, "I think we better get going or the only trip we will be making is upstairs to your bedroom." She gave me a look to let me know that she was well aware of what I was thinking. "I'll just inform the guards up front real quick and then we can get you something to eat."

She left in a blur with vampire speed and was back before I could reflect on what I was feeling wrapped up in her wings. "So where did you want to go?"

"I know this little shop in the French Quarter near Jackson Square. They make the best muffulettas."

"OK, even though I have absolutely no idea what that is, let's go. You will have to make yourself as stiff as a board, can you do that?"

"Sure, Sugar, anything for you"

" I will be the one holding you. Don't worry, I won't drop you." Before I could even think about what she just said, Lilith jumped on me. Her head was next to mine. One leg was wraped around my waist, the other one was a bit lower around my legs. One arm was around my shoulders and back, while the other one cradled my head. Her wings started flapping and off we went, soaring through the sky. I was feeling exhilarated and not in the least afraid. Wrapped in Lilith's arms I was calm. Time had no impact, all I felt was her, all I could think about was her.

I noticed we were descending in altitude and all of the sudden I had ground under my feet again. We were standing on the levee just in front of Jackson Square, behind Cafe Du Monde. Lilith's wings retracted and she was about to let go of me. I couldn't let that happen, so I held her head in both of my hands and kissed her deeply. My tongue explored her mouth and played with her tongue. Sliding up against it, swirling around it. She was doing the same while her body was still wrapped around mine, pressed against mine.

What was she doing to me, what am I turning into? I was drunk on her and still wanted more. Never getting enough of her. My breathing was becoming erratic and my heart was thumping as if I just ran the 100m Olympic finals. Instead of cooling me down, she was warming my engine and made my motor run. I longed to be inside here, so much so that it physically hurt to not be there now. My hands were all over her. I was under her spell, drowning in her with not a thought about where we were or who could see us.

"Hunter!" she was trying to pull away from me while I was holding on to her like a drowning man. "Snap out of it! NOW!" I shook my head left and right to help clear my thoughts und released her reluctantly.

"What was that, Lilith?" I questioned her in the hope that she had an answer to what just came over me.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "I,...I don't know. It was as if we were melting into each other. Fuck, I really don't know what that was. I do know however that it is a bad idea to stay in one place out in the open like this. Come on, let's go get you something to eat." She put her hand into mine and pulled me towards Jackson Square.

***

I opened the door to the _Central Grocery _and stepped back to let Lilith into the small shop in front of me. I had one hand in the small of her back as we walked up to the counter. I started to explain to Lilith the muffuletta they offered as she watched one being made for the guy in front of us. He paid and was handed his sandwich. Instead of stepping away from the counter, he ran straight into Lilith. At first I thought it was an accident, but he didn't apologize. Instead he said, "Hello there little lady, aren't you delicious."

My heart started beating faster, blood rushing through me. My hearing was blocked by the thumping in my ears. I literally saw red. The jerk was actually trying to rub himself against Lilith, when I grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him away from my girl. I didn't see her pushing him away from her too. I stepped between him and Lilith and held him in a tight grip by his throat. My eyes were burning into his and if looks really could kill, he would be playing with the worms six feet under. I registered voices around me, but couldn't distinguish what was being said, due to the still present thumping in my ears.

All of the sudden Lilith's hand was on my face turning it towards her. I saw her lips move and faintly heard her say my name. I looked into her eyes and when she said my name again I could hear her.

"Hunter, let the fuck go!" Still locked with her eyes I started to do as she said.

The jerk decided to get cocky and repeated her words "Yeah, Hunter, let me go."

We both turned back to face him, however the vampire beat the human to it, because when I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, Lilith already had him pinned to the wall giving him a piece of hers.

"You stupid fuck! What the hell do you think you are? Since you are obviously as dumb as you look, allow me to teach you a little lesson in life, motherfucker. No woman appreciates it when a dumb ass like yourself invades her personal space and tries to leave his filthy disgusting scent all over her. Especially if that woman is a vampire." She let her fangs run out and the guy broke out in sweat on seeing them. "Now I expect an apology, if not I will hand you back over to my boy-friend here and let him have a little fun with you, before I drain what is left of you." We were both glaring at him waiting for a reaction.

"What will it be?" Lilith asked in the sweetest voice, as if she was asking his favorite favor of ice cream. God she was so cool.

"I...I'm s...sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again. Please,..." He didn't finish what he wanted to say, but ran for it when Lilith let him go. Upon seeing him stumbling down the street through the shop window, she giggled like a school girl.

"You find that's funny?" I ask incredulous.

"Hell yeah, I wonder if he wet his pants". OK, now I had to laugh too. It felt good to laugh all the tension off. I pulled her into my arms, replacing the smell of the bastard with my own. I didn't appreciate it that she didn't let me have a punch at him, but did she tell him off or what? I was proud of my girl. I released her from my hug to place a kiss on the top of her head, before turning to the counter to finally place our order.

The middle aged clerk behind the counter looked very relieved at the outcome of the fight. " Thank you, my lady. For a moment there I thought I would be forced to redecorate. Not that my store couldn't use a little spicing up. Anyway that jerk really had it coming for him. You sure taught him a lesson. Your order is on me. What would you like?"

Lilith gave the store owner her sweetest smile. "I like your store just the way it is and I hope to visit often. I'll have a bottle of O-negative and one of those famous muffulettas for my boy-friend."

_My boy-friend_, she called me her boy-friend, again. I liked the sound of that.


End file.
